1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flip-up furniture and more particularly, to an anti-fall flip-up sliding mechanism for use in a cabinet with a flip-up door panel to prevent the door panel from sudden falling during operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to facilitate the use and to save space installation space, an office furniture, filing cabinet, kitchen cabinet, wardrobe, bookcase, hanging cabinet or TV cabinet can be equipped with a flip-up door panel that can be biased upwards and then received to the top side of the cabinet. When closing the cabinet, the flip-up door panel is pulled out of the top side of the cabinet and then turned downward and covered on the front side of the cabinet. However, when pulling the flip-up door panel out of the top side of the cabinet, the heavy flip-up door panel can fall down suddenly, if the user does not positively grasp the flip-up door panel, letting the user injured.